kopernicus_planetsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Sarnus (ru)
Сарнус это газовый гигант и седьмая планета системы Кербола. Он немного меньше чем Джул , что делает его третьим по величине небесным телом в системе. Это первая планета, добавляемая модом Outer Planets Mod и аналог Сатурна в Kerbal Space Program. Планета является привлекательной мишенью для миссий, несмотря на ее дистанцию от Кербина (и, следовательно, трудности), благодаря красивейшей системе колец и своим пяти спутникам: Хейл, Овок, Иилу, Слейт, и Текто. Как в случае с Джулом, посадка на Сарнус невозможна - вместо этого крафт будет попросту уничтожен. Внутриигровое описание Early astronomers believed Sarnus was in fact multiple planets, closely orbiting together. When they cleaned their telescopes, they realized that those extra planets were in fact thin rings orbiting Sarnus. Regular cleaning of telescope lenses became mandatory after that. — Kerbal Astronomical Society Перевод: Раньше астрономы верили, что Сарнус - несколько планет, вращающиеся вместе. Когда они протерли свои телескопы, оказалось, что это на самом деле кольца. После этого было введено правило о регулярной очистке телескопов. '' — 'Кербинское Астрономическое Общество''' Атмосфера Сарнус имеет очень плотную и холодную атмосферу, давлением на уровне около 14 атмосфер и глубиной 580 километров. В сравнении с атмосферой Кербина, атмосфера Сарнуса в 14 раз плотнее на уровне "поверхности" и в 8 раз глубже. На высоте 140 километров атмосферное давление такое же как на поверхности Кербина (1 атмосфера). Как и у остальных игровых небесных тел, имеющих атмосферу, атмосфера Сарнуса экспоненциально исчезает с увеличением высоты над "поверхностью". Профиль давления-высоты является глобально постоянным и не зависит от температуры. В таблице приведено атмосферное давление на различных высотах над условным уровнем моря (нулевая высота). Температура и слои атмосферы Температура воздуха понижается с увеличением высоты вплоть до 70 км, где находится так называемый "тепловой карман" - температура повышается до 123 К на высоте 170 км, с которой снова начинает падать. Второе потепление наблюдается с высоты около 280 км, где температура возрастает с 85 К до 105 К на высоте 304 км. По этим показателям температуры возможно утверждать, что атмосфера Сарнуса состоит из слоев: * Тропосфера - от 0 до 70 км; * Стратосфера - от 70 до 170 км; * Мезосфера - от 170 до 280 км; * Термосфера - от 280 до 300-310 км; * Экзосфера - от 300-310 до 580 км. Атмосферный полёт Аэродинамическое торможение для достижения орбиты Сарнуса возможно, но сложновыполнимо в связи с жестким и часто разрушительным аэродинамическим нагревом. Приемлемый вход в атмосферу требует соответствующего оборудования на корабле, с большим количеством абляционной защиты, а также низкого баллистического коэффициента и точной установки перицентра. Необходимый перицентр рассчитывается исходя из характеристик корабля и скорости сближения. "Окно" очень маленькое. Также для торможения в атмосфере Сарнуса возможно использование парашютов. Состав Молярная масса воздуха на Сарнусе составляет 2.8 г/моль. и имеет показатель адиабаты, равный 0.0028. Исходя из этих данный, можно предположить, что состав атмосферы следующий: * 75% водорода * 24.3% гелия * 0.7% аргона Также присутствуют следовые количества водяного льда, аммиака и других газов. Эти газы собраны вокруг расплавленного ядра, из жидкого или металлического водорода. Из данных плотности можно предположить внутреннюю структуру: 3604 км гелий-насыщенного водорода, который медленно сжимается в жидкую форму; 1166 км жидкого, металлического водорода; 530-километровое железное или из другого металла ядро. Спектры излучения и поглощения показывают, что за рыжий цвет планеты может быть ответственна одна из форм аргона, а облака в верхних слоях могут состоять из воды и аммиака. Показания магнитометра, как правило, искажаются кольцами вокруг экваториальной области, однако сильные радиосигналы регистрируются от полюсов, что дополнительно указывает на металлическое ядро и большую магнитосферу. Сравнение с Джулом В то время как газовые оболочки и Джула, и Сарнуса состоят из водорода и гелия, атмосфера последнего простирается намного дальше. Это связано с более слабой гравитацией и немного меньшим давлением в атмосфере Сарнуса. Возможная погода Наличие магнитного поля, металлического ядра и водяных облаков может указывать на возможность широкомасштабных грозовых штормов. Ядро может быть магнитно заряженным, а кристаллы водяного льда в верхней атмосфере могут иметь возможность удерживать электрический заряд - молния на Сарнусе, вероятно, будет в сотни раз мощнее, чем на Кербине. Окраска зон (светлее) и поясов (темнее) в атмосфере указывает на зональные ветра, аналогичные таковым у Джула. Из наблюдений за облаками следует, что примерная скорость ветра варьируется между 470 и 530 м/с. Система колец Удивительные кольца вокруг экваториальной области Сарнуса являются его уникальной особенностью и, вероятно, образованы пылевыми частицами из естественных спутников, врезавшихся друг в друга. Эти частицы могут иметь разные размеры и состав, но точные размеры неизвестны. По оценкам, они могут состоять главным образом из водяного льда и горных пород. Они кажутся тонкими как бумага и немного расширяются в космос. Внутреннее кольцо находится примерно в 1500 км от края атмосферы Сарнуса и простирается до 2500 км. Отсутствие частиц между внутренним кольцом и краем атмосферы планеты обусловлено остаточным атмосферным сопротивлением, связанным с магнитосферой гиганта и Пределом Роша - все, что находится ниже определенной высоты будет разрушено приливными силами. Щель около внешнего кольца связана с "луной-пастухом" Сарнуса, Хейлом (Гейл, Хель), которая вращается вместе с кольцами и «очищает путь» для себя наряду с удержанием формы колец. При установке мода Custom Asteroids, минилуны (moonlets), имеющие низкое наклонение и низкий эксцентриситет орбиты, могут быть обнаружены внутри системы колец, в то время как их собратья, имеющие большее наклонение и больший эксцентриситет, будут находиться за пределами колец. Естественные спутники У Сарнуса есть пять естественных спутников, чьи орбиты лежат в плоскости орбиты газового гиганта. * Хейл (Гейл, Хель), спутник-пастух, самая маленькая из лун в игре, находится внутри системы колец Сарнуса и вращается вокруг планеты быстрее, чем та вокрг своей оси. * Овок, луна в форме яйца, вращается сразу за внешним кольцом Сарнуса. * Иилу (Илу, Йилу), стоковый аналог Плутона, теперь вращается вокруг Сарнуса. * Слейт, каменная луна, уменьшенная версия Кербина, впридачу лишенная атмосферы. * Текто, каменная луна, обладает небольшой гравитацией, при этом имеет толстую атмосферу и водоемы на поверхности. Синхронная орбита невозможна ни для одного из спутников Сарнуса т. к. лежит вне гравитационного колодца любого из них, это обычно для приливно заблокированных тел. Биомы У Сарнуса есть всего восемь биомов. Список биомов Ускорение времени Ссылки и примечания Sarnus (en) - все иллюстрации взяты отсюда. Категория:Планеты Категория:Небесные тела